falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Stygius (Project Horizons)
}} Stygius is a batpony , first encountered by Blackjack near a naturally heated river, close to Black Pony Rock. History Background Stygius was born to Hades and Persephone, the current rulers of the remaining batponies and was raised along with his sister Tenebra in Nightmare Castle in "Equestria's Shadow". Unlike many of his race (his sister included) he has not exhibited any negative hereditary effects from his species' strained gene-pool (his parents are half-brother and sister). Due to the Batponies' stagnated gene-pool, he was expected to one day marry and mate Tenebra, an act which he tried numerous times to make easier for his sister, despite her disgust at the notion. Present Day Stygius first saw Blackjack cleaning herself in a hot-spring while he was out hunting on Blackpony mountain. He was carrying a radhog and emerged from some nearby bushed to introduce himself after Blackjack spotted his near lambent eyes and took him for a monsterpony. He tried to impress Blackjack with his exotic body, though unfortunately couldn't communicate verbally due to his native speech lying outside the range of standard equine hearing. Blackjack herself was very interested in him physically, however she was still suffering considerable trauma after being raped on The Seahorse; while frightened that she may injure or kill him on reflex (something she had nearly done numerous times to males after what happened to her), the Cyberpony nevertheless wanted the opportunity prove to herself she could remain in control and not be defined by what happened to her. His sister Tenebra arrived and seemingly made numerous objections to her brother revealing himself to an outsider, though after a quick discussion, she departed with the radhog carcass. Stygius followed Blackjack, enamored by her beauty (admitting that he finds even her cybernetics sexy) and accompanied her to Goldenblood's home. There he stood guard over her so she could get her first sleep in almost a week and then assisted her in investigating the house. He provided aid by lifting Blackjack up to various camera's that Goldenblood had installed in his home so she could access their recordings via magic. After Blackjack worked up the courage to invite into bed, he revealed that he was still a virgin, though eagerness won to nervousness after some encouragement; their time together proved very emotional, yet ultimately soothing, for Blackjack. The two of them were trapped in Goldenblood's home by the arrival of a squad of Harbinger-defected Steel Rangers, lead by Steel Rain. Stygius assisted Blackjack in fighting off the Harbingers/Rangers, using his speed and a shadowy short-range teleportation ability to throw off their aim repeatedly during the fight. He also used his sonic scream to help set up a spark explosion that disabled the Harbingers power armour. During the fight, Lacunae, Rampage and Psychoshy arrive after hearing Blackjack's distress broadcast, the later of whom becoming instantly infatuated with the other Flyer. Stygius accompanied Psychoshy as they go off to drink and dance at a ghoul bar in the settlement of Meatlocker, near the old Hightower Prison. Stygius and Psychoshy continued to grow close, fighting together as Blackjack lead them and a team of other ponies and Ghouls through Hightower prison in an attempt to reach the routing node for EC-1101. He proved a valuable asset through the Hightower excursion, his sonic screams being particularly effective against a unique abomination, The Smooze, that is encountered numerous times. After finally escaping Hightower, Stygius recovers alongside Psychoshy in Meatlocker and the two begin a physical relationship. As Blackjack prepares to return to Chapel, Tenebra returned and angrily attacked the group, trying to get Stygius to return home following his apparent desertion. Psychoshy fought Tenebra however this is interrupted by Stygius who used the enchantment on his sister's helmet to articulate his thoughts within the range of equine hearing (effectively whispering in the Royal Canterlot Voice). He apologised to his sister yet recounts the many wonderful things that he experienced in the groups' company, most of all his time with Psychoshy. Upon revealing that he is actually a prince of his people however, and that he is needed in his home, he sadly says his farewells. With Blackjack and Rampage's encouragements, Phsychoshy begged them to take her with them; not wanting to be forced to marry her brother in the future, Tenebra agrees to vouch for the Pegasus, should she accompany them back to their father's domain. Stygius, Tenebra and Psychoshy, now resolving to go by her birth name, Whisper, then left together. After returning to their realm, despite the displeasure of his father Hades, Stygius supported Whisper in her attempts to save the batponies from genetic collapse; other the next three months, they established a breeding program by bringing in willing refugees from Equestria to improve their gene-pool. While taking part in one of Whisper's orgy's he was surprised by the unannounced arrival of Blackjack, now in a wholly-organic body, who had escaped to the Batpony realm via an old O.I.A. portal after she was trapped in the Hoofington Core following the destruction of Shadowbolt Tower. After the unicorn recounted her tale to them, Styigus, along with his sister and Whisper explained that the Batpony realm is actually an old fortification of Nightmare Moon's hidden in the "Shadow" of Equestria, as well as the site of Project Redoubt. Traits Appearance Stygius is a prime example of a stallion. He is well toned and muscled without being overly muscled. He has a dark grey coat and a deep purple mane and tail. He also sports yellow, draconic eyes. He also has a purple, gothic shield as his cutie mark. When outside his home he also wears he set of ancient, yet well maintained, guard armour. His parents are half-brother and sister due to the extreme lack of remaining batponies and their imminent genetic collapse. Thankfully, Stygius does not show any signs of the physical or degenerative conditions many of his race currently experience (this is in contrast to the rest of his immediate family however, as his sister frequently suffers from seizures, his father from migraines and his mother from acute angina) Personality Stygius is a very kind and caring pony, whilst also quite understanding. He was shocked to learn that Blackjack had killed Boing, but was relieved when she explained the circumstances, having been sleep deprived and assaulted by Harbingers almost non-stop. He is very flirtatious and flirts with Blackjack on numerous occasions, with varying degrees of success. This is mostly a facade however, due to his inexperience with sex and desire to meet ponies who are not family members. He respects Blackjack's wishes on sex, agreeing to her terms and conditions and is both curtious and considerate throughout. He is naturally quiet around Ponies as his speech lies outside the equine range of hearing, however he speaks in grand, traditional manners not unlike the Royal Canterlot voice when speaking with the aid of an enchantment. Despite his articulate speech, his writing and spelling are somewhat poor. Abilities Stygius is an excellent flyer, able to rapidly attack, retreat and dodge in midair at blinding speeds. His eyes grant him superior night vision much like Blackjack's own cybernetic ones. He can speak perfect batpony, having been brought up amongst his kind and can write in Equestrian, with the odd mistake here and there. He is also a capable hunter, the reason why he will occasionally leave the Batpony realm for Equestria Stygius can perform the Shadow-walk, a unique magical ability of Batponies, similar to teleportation magic; while it only operates over a short range,which he can see and lies between shadows, it does not appear as taxing to him as frequent teleportation does to unicorns. He can also generate a sonic scream. Equipment Stygius owns a set of purple armour, like the Lunar Guards in pre-war Equestria, possibly meaning he is descended from a distant line of Lunar Guard stallions. The armour is ancient and seemingly archaic but is well made and cared for. Stygius also carries a chalkboard and chalk like Ditzy Doo to communicate with Non-Batponies via written messages. Relationships Tenebra - Stygius' relationship with his sister appears to be strained due her intolerance for his impulsive personality. She is furious at him for seemingly abandoning his people to help Blackjack however it is clear that the two care about each other. Another source of strain on their relationship is the fact the two are expected to mate due to complete loss of biodiversity in their species. Blackjack - Stygius is immediately enamored with Blackjack after first seeing her and willing follows her despite her reservations about having a male around her so soon after what happened on The Seahorse (although she did have several artificially produced months of experiences between then due to the work of the Happyhorn AI). While their relationship is mainly physical, Stygius shows her a lot of care and sympathy and Blackjack becomes friendly with him as a result. Psychoshy - Psychoshy is immediately attracted to Stygius upon meeting him (taking the time to be uncharacteristically shy around him in the middle of a battle against the Harbingers) and quickly develops a crush on him. Stygius appears to be conflicted about this at first given his recent relations with Blackjack, however the two form a loving relationship after surviving Hightower prison. Category:Characters Category:Batpony Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Project Horizons